The Best Thing
by Breakingaway100
Summary: For Bella working at Cullen Advertisement means surviving, for Edward returning to Seattle means giving up his freedoms. Bella already knows that it is the best thing that has ever happened to her, but will Edward realize it, too?


**Disclaimer: All the charakters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them.**

****The story is the same as my other story "They don't fall from the sky." I wasn't happy with it, so I decided to take it down and start again. So you may recongize some things from that story, even though this chapter is totally different than my other first chapter.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Slowly I started washing my hands. I had no rush. There was nobody waiting for me outside this door. I knew maybe a handful of people of the hundred that vacated most parts of the house right now.

Even though the people at this party were more stylish with their dresses that cost probably 10 times as much as my prom dress and the catering service was serving champagne and caviar instead of hot dogs and coke, it still was very similar to any high school party I had been to.

There were the sluts throwing themselves at the member of the football team, though they were now rich business men and the sluts were even more stuck up than in high school. The attention seekers that danced in the middle of the dance floor dancing provocatively trying to lure the football players/ business men away from the sluts. There were those that were high or drunk or sometimes high and drunk 5 minutes after they arrived. Although here they were mostly drunk, smoking pot was probably frowned upon in the high society and I guess Alice had told the security guards to check for any other drugs.

Alice. I sighed thinking about her.

She was the reason I was here even though I hated parties.

I belonged to the last group of people you met at every party. The nerds. They stood in the corner nipping their lemonade watching the other people making a fool of themselves.

Not surprisingly I was the only member of this group at this party and felt kind of ridiculous. Hence the reason why I took my time in the bathroom.

But coming back to Alice. She was the host of this party and one of my best friends. We had met when I started working at her father's advertising company, Cullen Advertisement. and hit it of immediately. That was three weeks ago, but it felt as if we had known each other for years.

With her bubbly and spunky personality you just had to love her. And even though she was barely taller than 4''11 she could be downright scary when she was mad and you did better to just agree with her than start a fight with her. I tried it once and it wasn't pretty.

So when she asked or more like told me to come to her brother's welcome home party she wanted to throw for him, I immediately agreed with her and didn't even tried to tell her that I hated parties.

And I didn't even argue with her that throwing a welcome home party for her brother might be a bit...harsh.

I didn't know her brother, but from the grape vine, or more precisely my fellow receptionist Irina, he wasn't coming home voluntarily but their father ordered him to, disapproving of his partying ways.

So you see why greeting him with a _party_ to _welcome_ him home, was kind of rubbing it in?

But I guess Alice didn't think that far and just saw a reason for a party. Because other than me she loved to party. She was pretty good at throwing one too, as everybody, except me, was having fun. I, however, wasn't really the standard.

To tell the truth I hadn't always hated parties, back in high school I had loved going to them, because despite being a nerd I got along with everyone and we always had a lot of fun.

And of course when I had met _him_, the parties were always even better. _He_ loved parties almost as much as Alice and at first I enjoyed going with him.

But when we left our little hometown Forks and moved to Seattle for college, my focus changed, so he continued partying alone. I sometimes still accompanied him, but when I our first son was born I stopped.

When he started working at his father's company I was forced to go with him to every event as we had to represent a united and happy front in front of his employees and clients.

I didn't matter that we had two little boys at home and that I was tired from a hectic day caring for them and keeping the house clean.

His answer to my complains was to hire a nanny for the evening and to tell me that his mother used to manage it as well when he was little.

His mother, only thinking about this evil woman was making me sick. She was the reason why I was a 25-years old single mother of two little boys standing in a bathroom at a party hiding away from people that reminded me so much of the stuck up people he used to hang out with at those events.

All those fake smiles and air kisses weren't my style. They weren't Alice' style either, but those people were either children of rich clients or family friends or they were old friends of Edward, Alice' brother.

And other than me Alice knew how to handle them and make them happy.

At least she only invited people the same age as we were, because there was nothing I hated more than 60 something old men leering at you and almost getting a boner when you showed only a bit of cleavage.

_He_ used to flaunt me in front of them, because those were usually the ones with the biggest money and were easy to impress. That he didn't offer me to them was all.

Glancing at my watch I saw that I had spent almost half an hour in the bathroom and knew I had to leave or Alice would come looking for me.

Opening the door I left the bathroom and made my way downstairs.

Alice had allowed me to use her upstairs bathroom as some kind of comfort zone, as long as I didn't hide there all night.

Despite me not saying anything she had sensed that parties weren't really my style and had told me about the upstairs bathroom where nobody really went to and that you could close from the inside.

Of course she threatened to kick in the door if I spent there the whole evening, but I was still thankful for this little sanctuary.

I had only gone there twice this evening, but it made the party a little more bearable.

Entering the huge living-room I saw that nothing had changed over the last half an hour.

It was now quarter to ten and I had promised Alice to at least stay until midnight, so I had still a little over two hours to kill.

Sitting down at the bar, that went along one side of the living-room, I ordered another beer and checked my phone.

My sons were for the first time in over a year not with me during the evening and the night and I was kind of anxious that something would happen to them.

They were with my best friend since childhood Emily and I trusted her unconditionally. During the week she took care of my youngest while I was at work and my oldest at kindergarten, but the evening was a whole other story.

For the first time I would miss their bedtime story and I felt kind of guilty for it. Emily had reassured me again this evening that it was fine to go out for one evening and I saw that the boys were excited to spent the night with her and her husband Sam, but I guess my mother instinct made it hard on me to leave them.

Seeing that I had no messages or missed calls, I slit the phone back into my purse and nursed on my beer.

I looked around the room and saw Alice and her husband Jasper across the room, talking to a couple that I could only put into the category business man and you guessed it slut.

I saw Alice smiling her fake smile and looking longingly at the 'normal' people from our company that stood only a few feet away, talking animatedly and drinking beer.

I laughed quietly. I had told Alice from the beginning that she should only invite people from our company and maybe a few of Edward's friends, but no Alice wanted a big posh part with as many people as possible.

So it was her own fault that she now had to endure drinking champagne instead of beer and making senseless conversation.

I shook my head still laughing quietly and turned back around to the bar, almost falling of my chair when I saw a man sitting close to me on my left.

His hand shoot out and grabbed my elbow, holding me on my chair.

Blushing I smoothed my dress over and and sat up straight again, my heart still racing. When I had calmed down a little bit I took a large gulp of my beer and looked at the man, that was now watching me with amusement.

He was quite tall from what I could tell with him sitting. His hair was a strange brown red color, from where I sat it looked almost auburn. It was totally disheveled and made him look as if he just rolled out of bed after a long night of hot sex.

His nose was almost inhumanly straight and his lips were almost too beautiful for a man and also lifted in a slightly arrogant smirk. Realizing that I had been starring at him, my blush returned and I pushed my hair in front of my face to hide my embarrassment. He chuckled and when I looked at him from behind my hair I saw that the smirk was still present on his face.

"Do you want another beer?" He asked in a rich velvet voice, motioning to my empty beer of bottle and the only thing I could do was look at him and then nod slowly. He chuckled again before ordering a beer for both of us.

He handed me my beer and took a sip of his own. Taking a sip as well I felt myself relax again and turned now fully towards him.

"Thanks." I said lifting up my beer. "And thanks for before as well."

"No problem. I would have been a shame to let a beautiful woman fall off a chair." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. This one seemed to be a smooth talker.

"By the way what is a beautiful woman as you doing all alone at the bar?"

I took another sip and decided to go with the truth. Why lie to him?

"I'm waiting until I can go home." He raised his eyes in surprise and looked at the clock on the wall.

"But it's only 10pm."

"Yeah, I know, but this isn't really my thing." I smiled at his confused face. "I hate parties. I always had to go to charity parties and balls with my husband and since then I hate them." I don't why I told him that, he didn't need to know about _him_. Not even Alice knew anything about him.

"Oh." I saw him glancing at my ring finger. "You're married?"

"No, not anymore." I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, rubbing the spot where my ring used to be. It was now over a year ago and still it was hard for me to talk about it, I couldn't even think his name without getting a headache.

"Oh" he said again, being quiet for a moment. "So why are you still here, when you want to go home so badly?"

"I promised Alice to stay until midnight."

"You're friends with Alice?" He asked surprised, watching me from the top to the bottom., though not in a checking out kind of style but curious as if he tried to remember me.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't remember you."

"Well, I only started working at her father's company about three weeks ago, so we haven't been friends for that long. " I explained and he looked at me with even more curiosity.

"You work at Cullen Advertisement?" He asked surprised. When I nodded, his brows furrowed and on his face appeared a expression that I couldn't decipher.

"You work there, too?" I hadn't seen him there, but as I said before I only worked there for three weeks and there were 9 levels in the building that were occupied by Cullen Advertisement, so I probably hadn't met every employee yet.

He chuckled, his brows relaxing again. "Yeah, kind of." He rubbed his neck and took another sip of his beer. "Do you like it there?"

"Yeah, it's great. As a receptionist my job is pretty easy and boring sometimes. But most of the people are nice and..." I stopped when I saw his knuckle clench on his bottle and oh wonder his brows furrowed again.

"What?" I asked bewildered at his reaction.

"Most of the people?" He asked, turning his head to me and I was shocked at the expression in his eyes. They had turned from a beautiful green to almost black, making them look scary and hunting.

"Ugh...there are always clients that are kind of impatient and impolite or some are even downright hostile, I guess receptionists aren't that high on some lists." I hurried to say and was glad to see that his expression relaxed again and that his eyes turned green again.

"And Rosalie Cullen is kind of scary too." I whispered quietly and to my surprise he laughed out loud, causing many people turn to us.

I ducked my head shyly, trying to hide from all the curious glances, especially Alice's who had turned as well and was now watching us with a curious but also slightly panicked expression. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion at her, but she only shot us one more glance before turning around and whispering in Jasper's ear.

Turning back to the man next to me, who's name I hadn't got yet. I saw him stare in Alice's direction before turning back to me as well.

"Yeah, Rose can be scary. You wouldn't think while seeing Emmet and her that she is the scary one, huh?" He said and I was relived that he was still full out grinning.

"I haven't met Emmet yet, as he doesn't work at the company. I think he's a physical therapist."

"Yeah, I know. He is a physical therapist for the Seehawks. He used to play for them, but he got a knee injury a few years ago and decided to become a physical therapist for them."

"Wow, I didn't know that. I used to watch football with my dad all the time, when I was younger. I always liked the Cardinals while my dad was a Seahawks' fan. He still watches every game and sometimes calls me after it to rant about it. " I told him and again I didn't know why. I didn't even know this guy and still I had no qualms to tell him so much about my past.

"I always was a fan of the Chicago Bears. Emmet and I used to have some pretty nasty fights about that." He chuckled as if he remembered a fond memory and I grinned as well remembering my dad and I's heated debates about who was better in our opinion.

"There is Emmet, by the way." He said pointing at the door. I turned around and watched Rosalie and a bulky man enter. He did look kind of scary, but other than Rosalie he smiled when they saw Alice and Jasper greeting them and two dimples appeared on his face. Making him look like a big teddy bear. Of course, Rosalie was her usual brooding self.

In the time I worked at Cullen Advertisement I hadn't seen her smile once. She was a lawyer for the company and responsible for all the contracts that were made, so I guess she had to look scary to be considered competent in her job as she otherwise looked more like a model than a lawyer with her tall slim body and her blond shiny hair. However, even when I had seen her with Alice she was frowning or at least looking as if she was biting on something bitter.

"No, Emmet doesn't really look scary. But Rosalie sure does again." I observed and he agreed with me.

"She isn't always like this. I mean she's always kind of scary, but not always this bad. I guess the morning sickness is kind of taking a toll on her." The man explained and I turned to him in surprise.

"She's pregnant?" I looked back at her, but I couldn't make out anything that would prove her pregnancy. Not even the smallest bump was visible under her tight fitted dress.

"Yeah, third month I think it must be now. During her first pregnancy she suffered from severe morning sickness, so I guess that she does again." I nodded, I knew that morning sickness could be a bitch. I was lucky enough to only suffer from it in my second pregnancy, but then I hung over the bowl almost all day. So I could imagine what she might go through.

"I don't know why she thinks it is worth it to go through that again. I don't only mean the morning sickness but also the birth, the colic and the teething and all that comes after, you know?" He spoke animatedly and if he hadn't been talking complete bullshit, I would have found it fascinating how one can talk with so much passion. "I don't see what's so special about children that people want to go through all that shit and then even twice. That's stupid. They knew what was coming, but they still wanted another baby." He shook his head. Obviously really confused by the stupidity of some people. He seemed to really believe what he was saying and I knew I couldn't convince him otherwise. I couldn't, however; leave it at that.

"I think that children are the best things that could happen to you. They bring so much joy and peace into your live that in the end they are definitely worth all the shit as you said." He looked at me with wide eyes, apparently dumbfounded that someone could disagree with him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if to say something, but then he closed it and frowned again.

We sat for a few minutes in silence. Him still starring at me and me sipping at my beer. "You know what?" He started after a few moments. "I don't even know your name." I knew he wanted to change the subject as we didn't agree on the last one and I let him. I didn't want to have an argument about the joy or pain of having children. I wanted to spend the last hour until midnight having small talk and enjoying my beer.

"I'm Bella." I said holding my hand out to him. He grasped it and shook it.

"I'm Edward." He said, grinning at me and squeezing my hand before letting it go. I was slightly horrified and embarrassed at this revelation.

"You're Edward Cullen?" I almost squeaked. Feeling myself blush once again.

"Yeah, the one and only. Didn't my dear sister warn you about me?" He said teasingly, but I could also hear some kind of bitterness.

"No, we didn't talk much about you." I answered truthfully. I had got a feeling that Edward wasn't Alice's favorite topic. "I guess, Welcome home is appropriate to say." I said slightly awkwardly.

He snorted and brushed his hand through his hair. "Thanks. You would probably know I was lying if I said it was great to be home, huh?"

"Yeah, I heard something about that." I grinned at him sheepishly and he chuckled again. I quite liked his chuckle. It was deep, but still melodic and seemed to come from deep inside him.

Setting down his bottle he stood up and stretched his legs. "I will just go to the...ugh." he pointed in direction of the loo and I nodded. "If you want to wait here, I'll be back in 5." I nodded again and watched him walk away. I grinned to myself, he was kind of cute in a strange kind of way. Not that I would get involved with him. The train has left for me a long time ago and from what I heard he was way out of my league.

I felt a presence next to me and without looking I knew it was Alice. I looked at her and tried to ignore her probing look.

"So how do you like your party?" I asked knowing that she wasn't here to talk about that.

"Love it. So how do you like my brother?" she retorted almost snappishly.

"I like him, he's nice." Alice snorted.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

"I think I never heard someone call my brother 'nice'"

"Well, he is. He brought me a beer and we talked for a bit. I have no reason to call him anything but nice."

"Believe me, Bella. My brother isn't nice. He can be charming, I know. But he isn't nice. He isn't even nice to his dates." Seeing that I didn't believe her, she pointed to a blond girl standing with some of our coworkers. "See that girl over there? She's Edward's date for tonight and do you think he has even acknowledged her? Nope. I don't think he knows she is still here. He doesn't care for anyone or anything and he is definitely not nice." She concluded her little rant and took deep breath.

"Wow, you really have a low opinion of your brother." I was kind of surprised that the always optimistic Alice, could think so negatively of someone, but as I didn't really know what had happened between them, I decided to let it leave at that. "Do you want a beer?"

Alice smiled slightly. "No thank you, I have to go back to Jazz. I left him all alone with the two most boring people I have ever met."

"Okay, see you on Monday?"

"Of course, if you want you can go home now." She glanced quickly at Edward, who was making his way through the crowd towards us. I had the feeling she rather wanted me at home than talking to her brother.

"Thanks. I guess I'll leave in a bit." She nodded and with a small smile she ventured over to the other side of the room, where Jasper was talking to two man dressed in suits.

A moment after Alice had left me alone, the stool next to me scrapped over the floor and when I turned I saw Edward sitting down.

"So did my sister warn you about me now?"

"Yeah, I guess she tried. She told me you weren't 'nice'" He actually laughed at that and once again I found myself mesmerized by it.

"That was all she said? That's pretty harmless for her. I'm almost disappointed."

"She did seem a bit peeved about the fact that you left your date alone."

"My date? What date?" Surprisingly, he seemed actually confused. Could one really forget about one's date? Apparently you could. I pointed at the woman, who was now leering at us and Edward groaned, before turning his head back to me.

"She's not really my date. Alice apparently invited her or hired her, I'm not really sure, to entertain me tonight."

"So why don't you let her entertain you?" I asked him, but my real question was why he was here with me mousy, dull-eyed Bella if he could spend his time with a blond bombshell, that would surely keep entertaining him after the party, if you know what I mean.

"She's not really my type and I'm not sure if she isn't maybe a hooker."

"So what is your type?" I blurted out before I could stop myself, he raised his eyebrow at that, but before he could answer my cell phone started vibrating in my purse and I scrambled to get it out.

When I saw the caller ID, my heart almost stopped and I had to remember myself to keep calm.

Excusing myself I left the room and made my way to the garden. It was quieter there and I immediately accepted the call.

"Sam, what happened?"

"Emily fell down the stairs." He answered, slightly out of breath. I heard that he was driving, so I guessed that he was on the way to the hospital.

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know. She was unconscious when I rushed to her and she had a wound on her head that bled pretty heavily, but I don't know anything for sure until the doctors do some tests at the hospital."

I swallowed hard and asked the one question I dreaded asking. "And the baby?"

I heard him sniffle and thought the worst "It's not dead is it?"

"No, the doctor put them on a machine that could let us hear the baby's heartbeat. It was slightly fast, but strong. So it is alive. They will do a sonogram to see if the fall caused any damage."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god. Which hospital are you going to? I can come and pick up the boys."

"We're going to Seattle General, but the boys are still at our house. Mary, our next door neighbor is watching over them. Don't worry they know Mary and they are in good hands with her." He reassured me.

"Okay. I trust you on that. Are you almost there?"

"Yeah, I'm in the parking lot now." I heard him leave the car and the click of the door lock. "I know you are at this party, but could you maybe come to the hospital. I don't know if I could survive sitting here alone waiting for hours. Emily's parents are only coming in the morning."

"Of course. I'll be there in half an hour okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Bella. See you then."

"No problem. Don't worry everything will be fine. Emily's very strong and your baby as well." I tried to ease his worry, but I knew it wouldn't help. He wouldn't stop worrying until the doctors gave him the okay on both his wife and his baby.

"Yeah, I know." We hang up and I hurried back into the living-room. I had to call a cab and then say goodbye to Alice.

When I entered the room, Edward came rushing to me with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened, Bella?"

"My best friend is in the hospital, she fell down the stairs. That was her husband. She's pregnant. I have to go." While during the phone call I had stayed calm and optimistic, I felt myself start to freak out now.

"I'll drive you." Edward said and pulled me towards the door, still in shock, I let him. When he opened the door, however, and asked me if I had a jacket, I stopped him.

"You don't have to drive me, Edward. This is your party, you should stay. I can call myself a cab."

"Bullshit, I'll drive you." When I started to protest again, he stopped me. "Do you really think I want to stay at this party? There are so many things I would do rather than that and you are the perfect excuse for me to leave." He said with a wink and I sighed defeated.

"My jacket is on the bed in the guestroom." He nodded and made his way upstairs to retrieve my jacket.

Suddenly the door opened and Alice stepped into the hall.

"Hey, are you okay? You looked a bit freaked out, when you left the room."

"Sam just called, Emily fell down the stairs. I have to go to the hospital."

"What? Oh my God. Is she okay? I'll call you a cab." Alice pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"No, wait. Edward is taking me. He is just getting my jacket." I said motioning upstairs.

"Edward? Bella are you sure? He has been drinking all evening. I'm not sure he's still able to drive."

"What? Oh, I hadn't considered that." I felt kind of stupid, I had drunk a beer with him and he had probably more than the one beer. Even me, who drank rarely, had at least 4 beers tonight, so someone that liked partying as much as I heard Edward did, had probably more than that. "Maybe I should really call a cab."

Alice nodded and started dialing again, but was once again interrupted. This time by Edward coming down the stairs.

"I'm taking her, Alice." He said in an authoritative voice, that I hadn't heard on him yet. His eyes blazing almost as intense as before when I told him about nasty costumers. If this had been directed at me, I would have cowered in the corner with fear, but not Alice. She glared at him and took a step towards him.

"You're drunk Edward. Go back into the living-room, I'm sure Layla is waiting for you there. I'll call Bella a cab."

"I'm not drunk." Edward almost growled, scowling at her, but Alice only raised her eyebrow skeptical and put her phone to her ear. "I had only one beer tonight, the rest of the time I drank water or soda." Turning to me, his expression softened and he raised my jacket. "I found your jacket. Are you ready to go?" I could only nod and slip into my jacket, when he hold it out to me.

"I see you on Monday, Alice. Have a good weekend." She was still glaring at Edward, but turned to me and nodded.

"You too, Bella. I hope Emily is alright."

"Me too." With that I walked through the door, that Edward held open for me and stepped down the stairs.

"I parked my car a bit down the street. I hope you don't mind. Or else I could get it and you wait here?" he asked almost hesitantly, making me smile. Therefore that Alice said he didn't care about anything, he seemed to care a whole lot.

"No, it's okay. It's still warm." For a few minutes we walked next to each other in comfortable silence. It was fairly warm for a night in March and I enjoyed the clear air. Alice lived in an upscale part of Seattle, so most gardens were hidden behind a thick wall, but sometimes you could still hear that people were sitting there, talking and enjoying the night.

Suddenly Edward stopped and I did as well, looking at him curious.

"Ugh," he rubbed his neck, "we're here." He clicked his key and the car next to the curb blinked twice. He held open the door for me, before jogging around, sliding in his seat and starting the car. In the dark I couldn't make out the outside of the car, except that it seemed to be a sports car, but judging from the inside it was a very expensive modern one. The interior was all black and the seats were made of the softest leather I had ever felt. It smelt like leather and a scent I couldn't define, that I guessed to be all Edward.

I sighed and snuggled down in the seat, watching Edward drive. He seemed to feel my stare and

glanced at me.

"We'll probably need 40 minutes until we're there. It's pretty full for a Saturday evening." He said sounding apologetically.

"Okay. A few minutes more or less won't make much difference. They are most likely still doing some tests on Emily, anyway."

And exactly as Edward said, we arrived at the hospital parking lot almost 40 minutes later. As soon as Edward stopped the car I got out and was about to say goodbye when I saw that he had got out as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, when he rounded the door and stood next to me.

"I'm accompanying you." he stated matter of factly. "Do you know which floor your friend is on or do we have to ask at the front desk?" He started walking to the entrance, but I stood rooted to the ground.

"No, you're not accompanying me." He turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am. Are you coming?" He continued walking and I hurried after him.

"But you've got better things to do. You said so yourself."

"I know what I said, but I actually don't. I thought I would spend the whole evening at my sister's so I have no idea what to do right now except go home"

"So you rather want to spend it in a hospital with me?"

"Yes, now let's hurry. Your best friend's husband is most likely freaking out right now."

By now we had reached the front desk and I asked for Emily. The receptionist told us that she was still undergoing some tests and that we could wait in a waiting room.

We followed her directions and soon found Sam pacing around in front of a closed double door. It was kind of weird to see this usually strong man freaking out. With his height of almost 6''6 and his muscular figure he usually protected me and Emily, but right now I had the urge to protect him from all the bad in the world.

"Sam!" I called and his head snapped up. He hurried towards me with relief on his face and hugged me close.

"Thank God, you're here." We stood there for a few moments until I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I remembered that Edward was still standing there and let go of Sam's embrace.

"Edward, this is Sam, Emily's husband. Sam, this is Edward, my ugh..." I didn't know how to introduce him, he wasn't really my friend. He wasn't really anything to me.

"Alice's brother." Edward finished for me and the two men shook hands.

"So have you heard anything from a doctor?" I asked as we sat down on those uncomfortable plastic chairs, that stood in every hospital.

Sam nodded and a small smile flitted across his face. "They made a sonogram, the baby is doing great. Its heartbeat has settled down again and when they looked it was sucking its thumb."

"That's great, Sam. Anything new about Emily?"

"They stitched her head wound and are now doing a MRT to look if there's any damage inside her head and they think she has broken two rips, so they are looking for that as well. The doctor said he would come out again in an hour."

"Has she woken up yet?"

"Yes, during the ride over. I was able to talk to her and she was feeling only slight pain and was of course worried about the baby, but otherwise was fine." We smiled at each other and I felt myself relax.

"Do you want a coffee?" I asked him, knowing that I sure needed one in order to wait here another hour.

"Yeah, that would be nice." When I stood up to walk down to the cafeteria, Edward jumped up from his place next to me.

"I'll go. You wait here for the doctor. Any preferences?"

"For me with sugar and milk. You still take it black?" Sam nodded and Edward hurried down the corridor.

"He seems nice." Sam said and I had to smile to myself. See Alice? There are other people than me, who think your brother is nice. "Is he your boyfriend?" At that I almost chocked on my spit.

"What? No." I shook my head vehemently. "I only met him tonight. The welcome home party was for him."

"And he still drove you here?"

"He needed a reason to leave the party. I guess Alice and him aren't really getting along." I shrugged my shoulders not having the faintest idea why that was.

"Do you know what you will do with Noah for the next week?" Sam asked me a question that I hadn't even thought about.

As I said before, Emily usually took care of my two year-old son, Noah, while I was at work and my other son Benji was at kindergarten.

"No, but don't worry I'll figure something out. In a pinch, I'll just take him with me to work. I'll call my boss tomorrow."

"Okay, but if you need help, just call me. Maybe I can arrange something."

"I'll find something, you have other things to worry about." He nodded and sighed, looking utterly lost.

A few minutes later Edward came back with coffee and bagels and we ate and drank in comfortable silence. Despite the coffee I was getting sleepy and leaned my head on Sam's shoulder. I was almost asleep when I felt a light weigh on top of me and as I opened my eyes I saw that Edward had put his jacket over me as a blanket. I smiled at him in thanks and closed my eyes again. Letting the heavenly scent drifting from it lulling me into sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up from someone shaking me.

"Bella, the doctor is here." Immediately I was wide awake and looked at the doctor in front of us. He smiled so I guess that was a good sign.

"So as I said before, the baby is doing great and moving around. As for Emily, she has no brain bleeding or other brain damage." At that we all breathed a sigh of relief, even Edward. "But she has a mild concussion and two broken rips as we suspected before. We would like to keep her here for at least two days because of her concussion and because we haven't found the reason for her fainting yet. For that we would like to do some other tests on Monday."

We all nodded and thanked the doctor for the information. Sam wanted to go into Emily's room, but I declined his offer to go with him. I would visit her tomorrow, she was asleep anyway and I was on my way to. So Sam gave me his key for the house, so that I could sleep there tonight and be there when Noah and Benji woke up in the morning.

Edward and I said our goodbyes and then drove to their house. It was actually near Alice's, so it took us about 40 minutes.

Before the house, Edward stopped his car and opened my door for me again. We climbed the small stairs to the front door and stood facing each other.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Edward. No matter what Alice's thinks, I think you are a nice guy." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I see you on Monday?" He asked, rubbing his neck almost shyly. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye." I opened the door and stepped inside. Turning around to wave at his retreating form. He waved back before he climbed into his car and sped away.

After saying goodbye to Mary, I made myself ready for bed, looked that my boys were still sleeping and then fell almost into the bed as tired as I was. Sleep came almost instantly. And I needed it as tomorrow would be a tiring day.

* * *

Okay. that was that. I hope you liked it as I'm quite happy with it.

I'm, however, looking for a Beta. If you want to be mine for this story or can explain me how I can get one, I would appreciate it if you left me a PM.

I'll hopefully update the next chapter next weekend, not sooner though, as I have two very important exams on Monday and Tuesday. Wish me luck for that. I'm totally freaking out. ;)

Please leave me a review.

Lots of love,

breakingaway.


End file.
